


Being in a secret relationship with Henry would include

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic





	Being in a secret relationship with Henry would include

Being in a secret relationship with Henry Bowers would include:   
\- No one in the school knowing that the school bully and the bookworm were secretly having make out sessions behind the shelfs in the library, all because a teacher had demanded that you tutor him.   
little did either of you expect for this to develop.   
\- Henry wanted to keep you safe. He knew of his reputation and your own. You were well liked but left alone just as you liked it. He respected that and agreed to keeping the whole thing a secret, at least for now.   
\- Henry liked it when you walked past him in the corridors just after a hot make out session. He liked seeing how rosy your cheeks were and how your lips were redder than normal. especially if you bite your lower lip to stop a smile. He would nearly grab you and kiss you again right there.   
\- The first time Henry realised how hard he had fallen for you was when he was out with his friends and found himself longing to go to your house to see you. it hit him like a ton of bricks as he realised how much he enjoyed being with you, and not just in a sexual way. He wanted to hang out with you, watch a movie or go into the woods. Sure, he thought of getting hot and heavy, but that was only a part of it now.   
\- The first time you had thought things were going to end was when he asked to cheat off you during a test. You had only been seeing him a month or two and it just so happened that he was put next to you for the test. When he asked you, he instantly regretted it because he saw hurt in your eyes as you looked at him. He hadn’t been able to understand why, until you turned to face forward.   
“So that’s it? You only wanted to cheat off me.” You whisper, no one else even paying attention. Suddenly, Henry would get why you were hurt. You thought he was using you.  
Before he could reassure you he wasn’t, the teacher walked in and began handing out tests.   
But what really surprised him was when you pushed your first paper to him, allowing him to look at the answers which were no doubt correct. He glanced from the paper to you and saw tears in your eyes.   
Henry placed his hand on the paper and pushed it back to you, turning his shoulder a little so he wouldn’t be able to see your answers at all.   
\- You, of course, thought this was his way of breaking it all off. He was angry with you. he finished a good while before you and you knew there was no chance he could have past in that time. But when you eventually handed in your test and left the room, he found you and pulled you into a empty class room.   
It was then that you realised he hadn’t copied you to prove something to you. he hadn’t cheated off you because he really didn’t want you to think so low of him.   
You two quickly made up before the next class.   
\- He turns up at your house in the middle of the night, battered and bruised. Of course, you allow him in, but he isn’t willing to tell you how he ended up this way. You would just assume he had been angry at someone or the gang had had a fight (not uncommon). But then you noticed how often he seemed to turn up with injuries that were unexplainable.   
\- He tried to be romantic and leave notes in your locker, but they always came across more stalkerish than romantic.   
\- If anyone hits on you, Henry will be glaring at them.   
in fact, the first time he made the relationship between you and him public was when you were being hit on by a creepy guy in school. Henry could see you were uncomfortable and you were trying to get away but he wouldn’t let you. Henry would walk up to you, throw his arm over your shoulder and pull you away from the guy with a glare before pushing you against the lockers and kissing you… in front of everyone.


End file.
